Noh Music
by chibihakkai
Summary: Joey chats online, though he doesn't know whom with. When asked to meet him, the pup gets several big surprises. SxJ I suck at writing!
1. Chapter 1

**Kyu: Hello my little friends! I is here with a lovely little story 'bout my kitty and puppy!**

**Joey: You better not be talking about me!**

**Seto: -snorts- Do you think she knows any other dogs?**

**Kyu: -blinks- Actually, I know quite a few. Most really being anime men I have nicknamed as puppies.**

**Joey: -sticks his tongue out- See, Moneybags? I was right!**

**Seto: -under his breath- Well, there's a first time for everything…**

**Joey: What was that!**

**DISCLAIMER: I, kyu, do not own Seto, Joey, or anything else in Yu-Gi-Oh! except for some of the cards. **

**WARNINGS: **

**-This IS a yaoi (yow-ee) fanfiction. In other words, the story will include guy-on-guy romance! No likie, no read! **

**-The characters, due to my talentless writing, may be OOC (Out of Character) at any given moment.**

**-I have a school computer at my house with no internet. My grandma is the one who has the computer I post on. I may not be able to update for months at a time. DO NOT BLAME ME!**

…No one gets me. Or understands me for that matter. They think they know everything about me. But they know nothing. I'm different from their stereotype. I'm not some brainless dolt who can't think of anything besides food. I have thoughts and feelings just like everybody else. I stress about tests and homework. I love music. I even… fall in love just like everyone else. I've actually fallen for the same person that half our grade-no, half our country likes. That's right. I have a crush on **the** Seto Kaiba. But he doesn't even know I exist, unless he's embarrassing me in front of half the school.

Dum-drum176: Wait! You go to school with Kaiba? How awesome is that! Is he as hot in person as he is on TV? (kyu: No, I'm not saying he's dumb. It's just a play on words. Get it? Dum-dum. As in the sucker? Ahaha…ha… -crickets- Whatever. On with the story!)

Rockerpup839: -sighs- Not you too! Is there anyone who doesn't like him!

Dum-drum176: I don't!

Rockerpup839: o.o? You just asked if he was hot! –is confused-

Dum-drum176: XD I didn't type it! It was Kendre,(Ken-dray) my friend. She says she doesn't understand why people think he's so hot! God! Lesbos can be so weird some times. Great! Now she's started a fight with another one of my friends!

Rockerpup839: -sweatdrops- Yeah... Man, I'm so bored!

Dum-drum176: Where do you live?

Rockerpup839: WHAT! 0.0!

Dum-drum176: I asked where you live. City, street, where?

Rockerpup839: I know what you meant! It was just so out-of-the-blue. Um… I live close to a game shop in Domino.

Dum-drum176: The one run by Duke Devlin or the Kame Game shop?

Rockerpup839: you know about the Kame shop? (kyu: KameTurtle)

Dum-drum176: Yeah. I live a few blocks away from it. Wanna come over? I gotta few friends here who wanna meet you.

Rockerpup839: Uh… sure. Address?

Dum-drum176: I live on Myrtle street, but that's not where I am right now. Come to Bates Ave. It's the big, white house on the left. You can't miss it.

Rockerpup839: Kay. I'll be over in a while. I gotta pack and leave my dad some food.

Dum-drum176: Food? It's like 10:00!

Rockerpup839: My dad doesn't get home 'til late and he's not very good in the kitchen.

Dum-drum176: Ah, I see. Well, hurry up and get over here! My friends are all dying to meet you. And there's a certain someone here I want you to meet more than anyone. So hurry!

Dum-drum176 may not receive any of your messages since he/she has logged off.

Joey sighed and logged off and shut down his computer. He rushed to grab a few things he'd need and shoved them into a small, duffel bag. He left his dad's dinner plus a note explaining he was at a friend's house on the counter next to the microwave. Then, he set out. He jumped the last two steps and landed on the sidewalk. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he began the short, but not short enough walk to his friend's friend's house. (kyu: Yes. There are supposed to be two 'friend's' there.) After a few blocks, Joey's mind began to wander. _'What'll they look like? What if they don't like me? –gasp- What if they're one of those online rapists! No. I trust them. They sound too cool to be like that. Well, here's the street. I- OH MY GOOD GOD!'_

"This place is huge!" Joey's jaw nearly hit the ground and his eyes were wide as saucers. He walked up the small walkway and rang the doorbell. He turned around to face the street to see if there were any other big, white houses on the street. "Do I even have the right house? This looks like someplace Kaiba would live in."

"It should. Seeing as how I **do** live here," Joey's eyes got even bigger. He slowly turned around to see Seto Kaiba, leaning in the open doorway arms folded over his chest. His usual attire was replaced by light, faded jeans and a tight, black t-shirt with a faded, white hand making a peace sign. His feet were void of slippers, and socks for that matter. Apparently he had been staring just a little too long, because Seto cleared his throat, pushed away from the door frame and turned into the house. Looking over his shoulder he sneered, "Are you coming, Pup, or am I going to have to get a leash and drag you in here?"

"Errr… I'm just here to meet someone. They said to come to the big, white house on Bates Avenue. They obviously aren't here, so I'll just go and see if I can get in touch with them at home," Joey was about to leave, when Seto put his hand on Joey's shoulder.

"If you leave now, Akira (Ah-kee-rah) will never shut up, and he'll never forgive me," Seto leaned in, his breath whispering over Joey's ear. "Besides, the rest of the guys want to meet you too."

Joey turned quickly, causing Seto's lips to brush his cheek. Joey turned red and pulled away, while Seto just stood there, smirking. There was something different about him though. _'He doesn't look angry. Usually, he looks like he wants to rip my head off, but now he looks… like he wants to...' _

"Is he here yet, Kai-kun?" Joey looked up to the staircase behind Seto. A boy was coming down, a smile gracing his lips. He had shoulder-length, blonde hair that fell around his face and the most startling green eyes Joey had ever seen. As soon as he laid those eyes on Joey, his face lit up even more- if that was possible. He practically flew down the rest of the stairs and latched his feminine form onto Joey. After a moment, he pulled back, his hands on Joey's shoulders, and began looking him over. "Wow! You're even cuter than I imagined! Seto, you never said he was **this** cute!"

"Excuse me?" Joey stuttered. He looked so confused, Seto just had to chuckle, though his cheeks were a little redder than Joey remembered.

"Be careful, Akira. You may frighten the pup off if you smother him with that much love all at once," he smiled to the boy, before turning and beginning to climb the stairs. Akira simply pulled down one eyelid and stuck out his tongue.

"Oh. You're no fun, Kai-kun!" he pouted. He grabbed Joey's wrist and started pulling him after Seto. Joey, being more than a little shocked, said nothing and just followed.

"If I'm no fun, then why are you here every chance you get?" he questioned, a joking tone Joey had never heard before in his voice.

"You know the answer to that, silly! I hate it at my house! I get no privacy and have no way of getting online!" he stated matter-of-factly. When they reached the top of the stairs, Joey stopped, causing the others to do the same.

"E-excuse me, but, what exactly's goin' on here?" he stuttered. At this, Akira squealed and rubbed his cheek against Joey's.

"Oh, I just love that accent of yours!" he cried. Joey blinked.

"Damn. I thought I got rid of it," he muttered, looking at his feet.

"Most of it. But it's definitely still there. Especially when you're angry or flustered," Joey looked up at Seto, who looked back at him and smiled slightly. "I'm glad." Joey blushed. Akira looked back and forth between the two before smiling even wider.

"Aw! You two are so totally cute together!" Joey about fell over.

"W-what!" he choked. Seto chuckled.

"C'mon, Pup. I'll introduce you to the rest of the group," Akira and Joey followed Seto down the hallway. Joey could here someone playing the bass and wondered who it was.

"Is that Simple Plan?" he questioned. Akira nodded. "But, I don't hear any words. Or drums or guitar."

"That's because it's just Kendre playing right now. Seto and I took a break to wait for you," Akira stated. Joey pulled his wrist from Akira's death grip and sped up a bit to catch up with Seto.

"**You** play in a band? Why didn't you tell anyone?" he said disbelievingly.

"I just did. I told you I was gonna introduce you to the rest of the group… And what's so hard to believe about that?" he replied, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Joey looked down at the carpet.

"Well, it's just that… you don't look the type," he muttered. Seto laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I don't, but just because I run a business, doesn't mean I don't like or know how to have fun," Seto opened the door, revealing a girl playing an aqua blue bass guitar. Another boy, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor, pointed to the door. The girl stopped playing and turned around. She wore clothing that looked like it had been copied right from a Princess Ai book. The long, draping sleeves were torn and tattered. The black shirt stopped just below her chest, showing off her tattoo; a curved symbol in a shade of blue matching Seto's eyes. Her skirt stopped halfway to her knees and was overlapping her torn, black fishnets. Off to the side, there was a pair of big, black boots, Joey assumed were hers.

Joey looked at her face and immediately noticed her makeup. She wore black and red eyeliner, deep, red lipstick, and had red glitter on her cheeks and the corners of her eyes. (kyu: I don't wear makeup that often, and when I do it looks like a clown did it, so bear with me here.) Her blonde hair, which was about shoulder length and hung down in loose spikes, (kyu: kinda like what Ryou's does.) covered her ears, but Joey would later find out she had on red heart earrings. (kyu: my friend has a pair of them too. They're so cool! They have spikes around them and one's a stud, while the other hangs on a chain.) She smiled and set the bass on a stand.

"Hi. Are you the guy Akira's been obsessing about?" she chuckled. Joey blushed again and shook her outstretched hand.

"I can see why they like him. He's cute, but only if you like dogs," the other boy joined in. Joey glared a bit, but that was soon stopped as he caught something he said. _'They? I guess one of them is Akira, but who's the other? Could it be… no! It couldn't be Kaiba!... Could it?'_ He had apparently spaced out, because he soon found the other boy waving his hand in front of his face.

"Oh. S-sorry!" Joey shook his hand as well.

"S'alright! These guys ignore me all the time," he smiled. "Name's Aaron. Nice to meet you."

Aaron had brown, spiky hair with blonde highlights and lavender eyes. He was about the same size as Joey, but wore clothes that looked like something Malik would wear. His white, sleeveless shirt stopped above his belly button and had two chains across the chest and a hood. His dark blue kapris had two of those huge side pockets. And, like everyone else, he had no shoes on.

"Nice to meet you too," he said, following Aaron back to his seat on the floor. "What do you play in the band?"

"I mainly play the keyboard, but sometimes we play songs that don't have any keys in it. When that happens, I do sound effects and take care of the mic volume and echo and all that crap," he paused to take a swig from the pop can next to him. "Do you play anything?"

"Huh? N-no! I have no musical talent whatsoever!" he smiled.

"Really? I seem to remember you being in the school choir," Seto said, now seated on the end of a couch.

"That's true. I sing a bit, but I'm not that great. Choir's basically just an easy A and a class for me and my friends to chat and have fun," he said, flustered.

"But I thought you went to that ISSMA concert and got first," Seto raised an eyebrow. Joey wondered why Seto knew all of this.

"I- I did, but that doesn't make me good. They rank you by how well you can follow the notes, if you're on pitch, stuff like that. It doesn't make me any better than anyone else or mean that I have a good voice. Plus, I'm not the only one who got first. That's just where they placed me," he stuttered. (kyu: ISSMA is a singing contest, where you can sing in groups or solo. You can only be accompanied by the piano. Anyone who enters can place first. It just depends on how many points you get. The more points you get, the worse you do.)

"I wanna hear you sing!" Akira cried.

"What? B-but I don't… I couldn't possibly" Joey choked.

"Why not? We were just talking about what we should do. Why not go to a karaoke bar?" Seto suggested. Joey looked at him, begging him with his eyes. But Seto didn't seem to notice.

"I'd really rather not sing in front of strangers in some bar," Joey said quietly.

"Oh nonsense! We'll be in costume, so no one will be able to recognize you," Akira informed him, getting up and walking to a door on the other side of the room. He opened the door and went in halfway. Joey got up and joined Seto on the couch.

"What do you mean by 'in costume' exactly?" he questioned. He wasn't too sure he wanted to know the answer.

"He means, we do this sort of thing all the time, so don't worry about looking weird," Seto said, getting up to help Akira. "What kind of look should we go for with him?"

"I was thinking we could go with this and this… and that wig over there," Akira said pointing to random things in the room Joey assumed was a closet. (kyu: He can't see because of the way the door opens.) Seto smirked mischievously and looked at Joey.

"Yeah, I think that'll do nicely," he pulled out a few things and grabbed Joey's arm. "C'mon. I'll show you where to change." Joey stuttered an 'okay' and followed him. Akira went back to choosing outfits.

"How long do you think it'll take?" he said, holding up two shirts.

"For what? That one," Aaron pointed to the pink shirt saying 'Real men wear pink'.

"For them to hook up, duh!" Akira pulled off his shirt and replaced it with his new choice. "They obviously have a thing for each other."

"Mmm… hard to say. There's definitely a spark there, they just have to get past their stubbornness/nerves and realize it," Aaron picked out his outfit in no time flat: a pair of baggy cargo pants, tied shut with a belt, and a tight, black, long-sleeved shirt.

**Somewhere off at the bathroom**

"Do I really have to wear this?" Joey asked from inside the room. Seto, who was leaning against the wall opposite the door, sighed.

"If you don't like it, we can pick out something else. I've got a whole closet full of disguises," he called. He looked up as the door opened. His mouth hung open (kyu: but not too much! He **is** Seto Kaiba after all!) as he looked at his puppy. He thought he could get the pup flustered by dressing him up in tight, black jeans and a fishnet top, but he had to admit that he looked even hotter now. Joey blushed for what felt like the ten billionth time that night.

"Do I look okay?" he asked shyly. Seto moved closer and flicked a strand of hair back into place.

"Perfect," he whispered. Realizing what he was doing, he blushed and stepped back. "Let's go do your hair and makeup."

"You mean there's more!" Joey whined.

"Do you really think that just changing your outfit is enough to confuse people? You have to change everything if you don't want them to recognize you," Seto said, heading back to the room. "Don't worry. I'm gonna change too."

"Can I help with your outfit?" Seto looked at him, questioningly. "It's just… you helpedwithmineandyourbeingreallyniceandallandIwanttohelpyoutoo." Seto took a second to translate that, then smiled.

"Sure. I'd like that," he said. Joey beamed and followed Seto, a step behind him.

"Whoa," everyone looked up when they entered the room. Akira nearly dropped the shirt he was hanging back up. "You look great! Now, who's gonna do his makeup and hair?"

"I'll do it. I take the least amount of time on mine, so I'll help him out," Seto answered, already pulling out an outfit for himself. He went to a table, grabbed some random box and signaled for Joey to follow him, which he did without hesitation.

"To answer your question, at the rate their going, I'd say tonight," Kendre said, staring at the door.

"You think so?" Akira cried, eyes full of stars.

"Hold still!"

"I can't!"

"Why the hell not? Are you afraid I'm gonna poke your eye out?"

"…"

"You are, aren't you! Oh come on! Don't you trust me?"

"You haven't exactly ever had my safety on your top priority list, now have you?" Joey replied, pushing Seto's hand away from his eye. Seto looked at the mirror behind Joey and stared at his own reflection. His eyes and lips were now outlined in black, plus he had on black lipstick.

"Maybe I have, and just haven't shown it," he said quietly. Joey blinked.

"Whaddaya me-" Joey was silenced as Seto's lips met his in a chaste kiss.

It was electric. Pure and simple. As soon as they touched, he wanted-needed more. He pulled Seto down to him, (kyu: he's sitting on the sink counter) and crushed himself into Seto. When they pulled back for air, they were both red and panting. Seto looked at the floor.

"S-sorry," he muttered.

"I'm not," Seto looked up at Joey. Joey had a look of ecstasy written all over his face. The craving he had was going to swallow him whole. Wrapping his arms around Seto's neck, he pulled him down again, tipping his head back to give Seto better access. Their hands moved of their own accord. Joey's were content in Seto's silky brown locks, but Seto's seemed to be the adventurous types. His hands rested on Joey's hips, but didn't stay there for long. Joey tensed a bit; however, he made no move to pull away. Seto lifted Joey's shirt and began to caress the soft flesh he found. Seto felt Joey flinch and tighten at the contact, then pull away.

"We um… we should hurry up and finish getting ready. The others are probably waiting." he looked at the counter and waited for Seto to finish his makeup. This time, he didn't flinch when the pencil came near him. He just sat perfectly still the whole time. Oddly, Seto didn't say a word about Joey's abrupt change of heart. (kyu: Yay! Ryou!) Truth be told, he'd been expecting something like this from the get-go. He finished Joey's makeup, then his own, a dull look in his eyes, and then they went down stairs to meet the others.

**kyu: Oh. Poor Seto! I didn't mean to make Joey quite that defensive or aloof.**

**Seto: -sarcastic- Whoa. That's a big word for you. **

**kyu: -oblivious smile- I know! I didn't even have to use the dictionary or thesaurus! **

**Seto: -smacks forehead and walks away-**

**kyu: Bai-bai! Now… go ahead and click that liddle purple button down there and… REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**kyu: I ish back, my lovelies!**

**Seto: Greeeeaat…. Time for more torture.**

**kyu: -oblivious of sarcasm- Yay!**

**Seto: Sometimes I think you may be dumber than the mutt. **

**Joey: Wassat sposed ta mean!**

**kyu: Just ignore Mr. Grumpus over there… He's just mad 'cuz his pup didn't return his feelings. **

**Seto: …**

**Joey: -blushes slightly-**

**kyu: -happy- Weeee! Story time!**

**DISCLAIMER: I, kyu, do not own Seto, Joey, or anything else in Yu-Gi-Oh! except for some of the cards. Also, I do NOT own any of the songs I put in here or in any further chapters.**

**WARNINGS: **

**-This IS a yaoi (yow-ee) fanfiction. In other words, the story will include guy-on-guy romance! No likie, no read! **

**-The characters, due to my talentless writing, may be OOC (Out of Character) at any given moment.**

**-I have a school computer at my house with no internet. My grandma is the one who has the computer I post on. I may not be able to update for months at a time. DO NOT BLAME ME!**

**Joey's PoV**

Okay, I am officially nervous. After my…. encounter with Se- **Kaiba**, they looked me over and decided to color the tips of my hair black instead of putting me in a wig. I thought it would be better than a wig, so I agreed. Now we're on our way to the karaoke bar and I really wish we weren't. I've never sung in front of people I don't know. I mean I went to that contest, but that was because my teacher asked me to do it as a favor. It's not like I wanted to or anything like that. _'sigh_ _I guess it won't be that bad. At least no one will recognize me.' _

We walk in and I almost had a convulsion. '_IT'S A GAY BAR!' _ I guess my face told everyone what I was thinking, because Akira wrapped his arm around my shoulders and leaned in close to whisper.

"Don't worry. It's just a place where a lot of gay people go. People won't think you're gay just because you're here." I blushed and nodded.

"What about you?" I asked. Hey, I just wanted to know! He pulled back and blinked, then smiled.

"Me? I'm not really picky. However, I prefer guys," I blinked as he walked us over to the table where the others were already seated. I headed for a seat, but Akira got there before me. Thankfully, there was another chair, but… It was next to Seto. I took a deep mental breath and sat down. He didn't seem to notice me, which I was thankful for. I really didn't need to think about what I'd done earlier. '_Maybe this will be all right. Music has always helped me get over my problems, so... Oh who am I kidding! This is gonna be horrible! What if I get stage fright? I'll be up there in front of everybody, freaking out, and looking like an asthmatic goldfish!' _(kyu: Sorry! Just had to put that in there… I heard it somewhere and thought it was hilarious!)

"…ey?... Joey!" I jumped and looked up to see Seto not two inches from my face. I leaned back to put some distance between me and those piercing cobalt eyes. However, fate decided to be cruel and make my chair feel like dropping my ass on the floor. I closed my eyes, expecting a fall, but then felt two arms wrap around me. I slowly opened my eyes to see Seto smirking down at me. _'Oh shit he's sexy when he does that! I wonder if I could… NO! Stop that. You can't let yourself get too close to him, or… HE'LL get in the way. I don't want that to happen to you Seto…'_

**Seto's PoV**

"I don't want that to happen to you Seto…" Joey seemed to be lost in thought, but that one must have wanted out.

_'Don't want what to happen to me? Joey, you've done nothing but confuse me since you came over. What is going on in that mind of yours?' _I set him back up on his chair, smirking at his blush. He turned away and mumbled a 'thank you'. Suddenly, I hear my 'name' being called and the owner announced my song title.(kyu: Come on, people. He can't use his real name!) I slid out of my seat without so much as a look at Joey and headed to the stage. _'Okay. Deep breath. You can do this. If this works out, then maybe he'll realize I really do care about him.' _The music started and I feel my heart lift a little.

_**I never could have seen this far**_

_**I never could have seen this coming**_

_**It seems like my world's fallin apart**_

_**Why is everything so hard?**_

_**I don't think that I can deal**_

_**With the things you said**_

_**It just won't go away**_

_**In a perfect world**_

_**This could never happen**_

_**In a perfect world**_

_**You'd still be here**_

_**And it makes no sense**_

_**I can just pick up the pieces**_

_**But to you this means nothing**_

_**Nothing at all**_

_**I used to think that I was strong**_

_**Until the day it all went wrong**_

**_I think I need a miracle to make it through_**

_**I wish that I could bring you back**_

_**I wish that I could turn back time**_

_**Cuz I can't let go **_

_**I just can't find my way**_

_**Without you I just can't find my way**_

_**I don't what I should do now**_

_**I don't know where I should go**_

_**I'm still here waiting for you**_

_**I'm lost when you're not around**_

_**I need to hold on to you**_

_**I just can't let you go**_

_**In a perfect world**_

_**This could never happen**_

_**In a perfect world**_

_**You'd still be here**_

_**And it makes no sense**_

_**I can just pick up the pieces**_

_**But to you this means nothing**_

_**Nothing at all**_

_**You feel nothing**_

_**Nothing at all**_

I finished my song to the sound of clapping. I don't know when, but I closed my eyes. I reopened them to see my puppy staring at the table top. _'Dammit! Look at me! PLEASE… please.' _By some miracle, he must have heard me, because he looked up at me. And I think I felt my heart break. He had tears in his eyes and the saddest smile on his face I've ever seen. Silently, I put the mic back and headed to the restroom, giving Joey a look that begged him to follow me.

**Joey's PoV**

_'How the hell could he think that! I can't believe that he sang that song! How does he know what I'm thinking?' _Well, I'll just have to go give him a piece of my mind. I mumbled an 'excuse me' and follow him, inevitably doing just what those damned eyes of his ask of me. I pushed the door to the restroom open to find it empty. I blinked and took a second look to see if I'd missed anything. Seeing nothing, I hung my head. "Seto… I'm sorry. But you have to understand that I only did it to protect you…"

My breath hitched as I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around me, pinning my arms to my sides in the process. A head found its way to my shoulder. _'Seto!' _ was the only thought that registered in my mind as the hands at my waist pulled up my shirt and stroked my stomach. My breath came in pants and my thoughts were completely jumbled. To think that I, Joey Wheeler, street fighter extraordinaire, could be undone by some guy in a public bathroom in a gay karaoke bar! It just felt so… right. There in his arms, whoever HE was. I gathered my senses enough to push the hands back a bit, letting me turn to my assailant. I'm assaulted by blue the moment I do. (kyu: Heh. That rhymed.) "Se-" I'm cut off by those expert lips of his… and to tell the truth, I don't really mind.

**kyu: AwwwwWWWwwwrrrrrr… they are sooooo cute!**

**Joey: -red in the face and out of breath- Why the HELL did you stop! **

**kyu: -simply smiles- Writer's block combined with a lack of time and a VERY sore throat. My throat is all torn up, so yeah… I can't sing anymore. But that doesn't keep me from trying! –screeches off tune-**

**Seto: -hands over ears- Stop! Stop! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP! **

**kyu: -stops- All you had to do was ask.**

**Joey: Can I have a cookie?**

**kyu: Ahahahaha- No.**

**Joey: -pouts-**

**kyu: Now… push the liddle purple button and receive a plushy of doom!**


End file.
